killerwomenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Siren
“The Siren" is the fourth episode of Season One of ABC’s Killer Women. It is written by Jonathan Kidd & Sonya Winton and directed by David Grossman. It is the fourth episode of the series overall, and will air on February 4 2014. Synopsis Molly is on the hunt for a serial killer who murders women that remind her of her own abusive mother. Meanwhile, Molly introduces Dan to her family for the first time and Becca makes plans for Hailee's Quinceanera. Recap Molly rushes to the hospital after hearing Dan was shot. Turns out he was just winged by a bullet, but did suffer a concussion. Molly was truly worried and is concerned at how she felt. She takes him home to recuperate under the watchful eye of her extended family. Billy is glad to have another man around the house. He’s impressed at the manicure his youngest daughter gave his houseguest while he was sleeping. Dan wants to skedaddle as soon as possible until Molly tosses him down on the bed to make him feel a little more at home. A woman’s dead body is found in a field. The victim, Lindsay Davis, had been placed there after having been killed somewhere else. She was suffocated and her head was shaved bald to look like a man. A state trooper named McCoy chases down a speeding SUV. He surprised to see Molly is the driver. She brings McCoy a chili dog before asking him about a body he found on an old case. The victim in that case was Jessi Padilla. Her hair was shaved bald just like the victim in Molly’s case. Another woman, Jenny Sue, was attacked in a similar way after being kidnapped in a bar parking lot. However, this victim is found alive. Molly hypnotizes her to get info on just what happened to her. She was abducted and heard the sounds of a hospital crutch as she was being driven away. There was a cinnamon smell in the car. This makes Jenny Sue smile. Her good feeling is short-lived once she starts recalling the horror she went through. When a third victim is found, Molly knows they are looking for a serial killer. When Molly’s car breaks down, she gets a ride from Carmen, a woman she interviewed at the bar where Jenny Sue was visiting before she was attacked. They take a detour to this lady’s house. Molly suspicions about Carmen are alleviated when she meets her grandmother. These two are back on the road soon enough. Molly notices crutches in the back of the van just before Carmine drops her off to meet Becca, who is arguing with her daughter at the time. Becca stops by the station to let Molly know her victim was talking to a man with a white beard the night she was attacked. She brings a cinnamon cake with her. This has Molly later telling Luis that she believes this lady is their serial killer. She talks to the man who was charged with killing her mother. The guy was also molesting Carmen when she was 13. He’s a lowlife, but he’s not the one who killed Carmen’s mother. Molly believes it was her daughter who did that. Molly heads over to Carmen’s house. Her grandmother lets her in, as her granddaughter isn’t home. No, Carmen is in the parking lot of a grocery store. It happens to be the same place where Becca is shopping. She’s knocked unconscious. Carmen calls Molly to let her know that she’s holding her sister-in-law captive. The race is on to find Becca. Carmen wants to take out the anger she has for her own mother on yet another victim. Molly finds Becca tied up in Carmen’s old house. She’s blindsided by the swing of a crutch. Molly tries to talk down a disturbed Carmen as she points her gun at them. She has Becca play the role of her deceased mother. It’s enough of a diversion for Molly to subdue Carmen. Case closed. Category:Season One Category:Episodes